<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RR心弦 by eagle10381</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289459">RR心弦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381'>eagle10381</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RR心弦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>推薦搭配amazarashi - あんたへ (給你)食用<br/>以下正文：</p><p> </p><p>這片土黃色的大地上，一棵綠植都沒有，羅伊想躲一躲熱辣的日頭，卻發現放眼望去盡只一片荒漠。<br/>連天空都染上血紅，他抬頭看，不知道什麼時候，他揚起的火焰、沙塵與濃煙佈蓋了整片天空，連同那些哀鳴，蒸騰至天際。</p><p>這一切都在他彈指之際。</p><p>他把手套脫了下來，反覆彈指使他的指腹早已生成厚繭，手套也是一雙一雙地換。不知不覺間，他已經在計算一雙手套的耐久度，足以讓他完成幾次任務，消滅多少敵人。如何才能最高限度發揮武器的力量，最低限度減少資源的消耗。他完美地和這個陌生的世界融合為一，彷彿他是生來的戰士，註定投身戰場。<br/>掃蕩區裡未燃燒完全的屍體被拖了出來，堆在空曠的沙地上。為了避免屍體腐化帶來疾病，他必須再一次彈指將那些甚至已經看不出人形的肉塊燒成灰燼。<br/>『是生來的屠夫吧。』羅伊重新戴上手套，再次打響響指前對自己這麼說。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎分秒不差地與前一位負責在戰俘營站崗的士兵交接，她向對方敬了禮，端槍站上崗位。她站在一頂偌大的營帳前面，帳布隨著強風鼓動起來。只有她一個人負責守衛，方圓十里內也只有一片黃沙滾動翻湧。<br/>上頭下了指令，只要有俘虜擅自離開營帳便即刻擊斃，然而莉莎甚至連裡面有多少人都不知道，她從來沒有聽過裡頭有任何動靜，遑論有人試圖逃出。<br/>她以幾乎肉眼不可見的方式稍微調整了站姿，槍帶深深陷入肩肉，肩窩與顴骨也被後座力撞出一大塊瘀青，雙肘雙膝都因為長期伏地潛行磨破了皮，右耳由於靠近槍枝直接受到槍聲震動，有點聽不清楚，時常耳鳴。身上沒有一處不疼，長官知道他們的情況，特地給他們換了一小段時間的差事，遣狙擊班的來戰俘營站崗，權當休息。<br/>然而對差事一絲不苟的莉莎，只是換個部位疼而已。確實這個崗位沒什麼難度，戰俘營基本上只進不出，大概隔兩、三天才有一次補給車駛近，但是每天都有載著滿車俘虜的軍用大卡，將一車婦孺趕進營帳。<br/>她從來沒有見過男性俘虜，聽說男性不會被俘虜，反抗者都當場擊斃。但她曾經看過亞美斯多利斯的士兵接收了投降的伊修瓦爾人，然而他們卻沒有在戰俘營出現過。<br/>她問過馬斯坦古少校原因，他卻苦著臉要她不要多問，這不是她該過問的事。莉莎知道他只是想保護她，但是她已經不是小孩子了，來過這個陌生的世界，她已經不記得怎麼做一個孩子了。</p><p>沈重的輪胎壓過沙地，濺起碎石的聲音從遠方傳來，她已經預見那是一台載滿俘虜的運輸車，她隱約記得，那台車的目的地就是今天上午少校參與掃蕩的區域。<br/>卡車經過的地方揚起一片烏煙瘴氣，最終停在她的眼前，她審核了司機與隨行士兵的證件，同意他們放下車內的人。那個首先從副駕駛座下車與她接洽的下士看起來還有些稚氣未脫，她不知道自己在別人眼中是不是也是如此，稚嫩卻掛著一張與年齡不符的臉，滄桑且憔悴的臉。<br/>她率先走向車門，點頭示意士兵打開，鐵門被推開的同時，她朝著幽暗的鐵箱子舉起槍掃視，一張張驚恐的臉在車外的陽光下亮起。<br/>「確認為俘虜。」她放下步槍。<br/>那名下士在獲得她的首肯後，忽然扳起兇狠的面孔，端起槍大聲吆喝，「下車！」<br/>「不許騷動！快下車！」<br/>幾個婦人首先軟著身子從卡車裡彎身出來，莉莎發現其中不乏年幼的孩子，緊緊揪著大人的衣角跟著移動，她們經過自己身旁時，莉莎不自覺壓低了鋼盔的邊沿，不想讓她們看清自己的面目。<br/>「幹什麼！快點下車！」那名士兵又大吼起來，原來是一個被嚇壞的小女孩蜷在車裡不肯下車，她的母親為了保護她也窩在車廂角落。<br/>「下車！！！」<br/>「快點合作！下車！」<br/>催促的聲音越發激烈，女童的哭聲也越發響亮，終於原本一直待在駕駛座上的老士兵受不了了，甩上車門下了車，對著年輕下士一通責罵，搶過他的步槍，鑽進車裡。<br/>接著莉莎看到車身劇烈晃動起來，一聲聲鈍物重擊的聲音響起，在幾個短促的尖叫聲後，一切沈寂下來。<br/>老士兵從灰暗中走了出來，「這麼簡單的事都辦不好！」他不耐煩地罵著並將步槍用力推回下士的雙臂間，他只好狼狽地接起。<br/>「把她們抗進去！」<br/>年輕下士被吼得雙肩一顫，即使老士兵已經走開他依然抖著雙腳爬進車廂。<br/>莉莎這才明白了，他剛剛為什麼逞兇趕著她們下車。<br/>他知道如果自己能讓她們因為畏懼而配合，就能使她們暫時免於惡言以外的傷害。<br/>這樣算是保有人性嗎？對於眼前的一切做出自以為良善的舉動卻無從抗拒的我們，算是善良的人嗎？恣意傷人而面不改色的老士兵，也曾經有過我們這樣的掙扎嗎？我們總有一天，也將成為像他一樣的人嗎？<br/>這些自問彷彿將佔據她的一輩子，莉莎認為終其一生都無法解答，無法擺脫。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的一切與他一直以來的認知全然不同。<br/>羅伊透過一旁的積水瞅見自己深陷的眼窩，他蹲踞在營地一角，眼神空洞地想著。伊修瓦爾地區難見的雨水讓他偶得一次喘息的時間，對他而言致命的雨水為他帶來平靜，而對伊修瓦爾人來說可喜的雨天，如今卻是陰霾的日子而已。陽光似乎永遠不會回歸於這塊大地。<br/>如果永遠不會迎來晴天就好了。羅伊雙手交握，齜著牙無聲地嘶吼。那麼他就可以理直氣壯地卸下這個職務，他從來沒有覺得自己的追求如此可憎。<br/>狂亂的雨水落在營帳上啪嗒啪嗒地響，一雙沾滿了爛泥的軍靴在視角下沿出現，羅伊沒有抬頭，對於來者是誰也是了然於心。<br/>「找你很久了。」<br/>「下雨，我能上哪去。」<br/>對方陷入一小段沈默，羅伊聽見紛亂的雨聲中參雜著紙菸燃燒的聲音，燃燒著菸草產生的濃煙被那人吸入肺裡，隨後是一次深深的嘆息。<br/>「喏，我從新兵那裡搜刮來的。」對方遞上一盒香菸，幾經周折煙桿都已凹損，羅伊接了過來，還沒等他意識到自己現在打不了火，對方已經把點燃的打火機湊近眼前。<br/>他點燃了紙菸，伴著一口冷空氣，將煙吞進肺裡，一陣暈眩湧上，腳底飄了起來，「又開始招募新兵了？」<br/>「伊修瓦爾的武僧戰力比上頭預計的高出許多，我方士兵折損率太高了，」諾克斯醫生將煙蒂投入水窪，又從紙盒裡拈了一根，「我要求的醫療單位一直沒有補充人員，來的都是戰鬥單位的。」<br/>「那些毛都沒有長齊的新兵還嚷嚷著要為國家消滅異端份子呢。」<br/>羅伊輕笑了一下，訝異於內心深處的既視感。<br/>「身為醫生，你不該注意一下自己的吸菸量嗎？」<br/>諾克斯聳了聳肩，「有些事一但開始了，就算中途停止也於事無補。」<br/>說的也是。殺了一個人和殺了數千人後停手沒有什麼區別，他們都是永世的殺人兇手和癮君子。<br/>「走吧，你不在我的工作沒辦法進行下去，別老是偷懶開小差啊。」<br/>羅伊將燒到濾嘴變了味的香菸彈到地上，「我以為今天會是我的休息日。」<br/>「可惜實驗室內沒有雨水。」</p><p> </p><p>天空還是灰壓壓的一片。<br/>上午短暫的雨水過後，頭上的烏雲像是被浸濕了的破爛抹布久久不散，讓人心底不禁更顯晦暗。<br/>莉莎在與昨日相同的時間到戰俘營前交接，陽光穿不過雲層，空氣間的濕氣浸潤著身子，透進骨子裡的涼意讓她打了個哆嗦。這地方，氣候極端地讓人感到難耐。<br/>聽說這樣的天氣並不會持續太久，很快水氣會被全數蒸散，許多在這場暴雨中得以續存的生命，終將被燒灼殆盡。<br/>那個人現在一定不在戰場上，這點確信是她此刻唯一的寬慰。不論在哪裡都好，只要不是在殺戮的現場就好。<br/>她把和那個人有關的念頭從腦海揮散，將槍帶又往肩上拉高了一點，提振精神站穩腳跟。<br/>一陣嬉鬧的笑聲從遠方傳來，莉莎老遠就看到他們的階級，大約是幾個上、中士士兵，她正納悶著戰俘營在指揮中心的角落位置，怎麼會有人靠近？那夥人就遣了個小下士跑了過來。<br/>「這裡是關押戰俘的地方，按令不可隨意接近，你們有何貴幹？」她率先朝對方舉手敬禮後說道。<br/>「我們知道這裡是戰俘營，那個⋯⋯」那名下士也草草舉了手回禮。<br/>「沒有軍令的話，恕我要求諸位離開。」<br/>「我說⋯⋯妳是新來的吧？」<br/>「啊？」<br/>莉莎不明白，這和她擔任此職務的時間長度有什麼關係？<br/>「真是的，怎麼搞不清楚狀況，」來人搔了搔後腦，「後面幾位長官要進去，妳就當作沒看到就好，完事也就出來了，一直以來都是這樣的，沒人告訴妳嗎？」<br/>「我沒有收到相關的指令⋯⋯」莉莎終於意會他們說的是什麼，她強忍著噁心感，「我不能放你們通行⋯⋯」<br/>「這就是戰俘營設立的目的，不然妳以為我軍沒事養著這些俘虜做什麼？」<br/>是的，她也懷疑過，既然對伊修瓦爾人進行無差別屠殺，又為什麼要接收戰俘，為什麼只有女性戰俘⋯⋯<br/>「只要當作不知道就好了，沒有人會怪罪妳的。」<br/>只要假裝不知道，就是無罪的嗎？<br/>「反正上頭也都默許，」對方見好言相勸起不了效，開始了語帶威脅的口氣，「後面幾位長官軍階比妳我都高，在這裏和他們過不去對妳自己可沒好處啊。」<br/>所以為了保全自己，順應權威者才是這世界的生存之道嗎？<br/>『鍊金術師啊，你要為大眾謀福利。』<br/>父親時常對馬斯坦古先生說的話忽然在耳邊響起。<br/>雖然自己從來沒有理解過鍊金術這門學問，但是從小陪著父親做研究，早讓莉莎將鍊金術視為與自己不可分割的一部分。她知道父親是在告誡馬斯坦古先生，一旦獲得了力量躍身為強者，就應該挺身保護弱者，為弱勢奉獻自己的力量。<br/>這才是她眼中的父親，才是繼承了父親遺志，又將其交託給羅伊．馬斯坦古的自己的初衷。<br/>如果連這一點理想都不能堅持到底，莉莎可以預見自己將在這場戰爭中永遠沈淪⋯⋯<br/>她勒緊心口，就像一點點旋轉弦軸收緊弦線，將自己即將放失的心狠狠束縛。<br/>「我奉命戍守此地！未經正式渠道或長官下令，我堅拒諸位通行！退後！」她倏地端起槍口指向眼前的人，同時打開槍枝保險，讓對方明白她是認真的。<br/>那人嚇得連連後退，後面幾個人見狀也跑了上來，一時之間騷動起來。<br/>兩邊僵持之際，莉莎忽然聽見帳內有個窸窣的聲音，她以為裡面的人想趁亂逃跑遂將槍口轉向。<br/>「不要開槍⋯⋯我不會逃的⋯⋯」一位伊修瓦爾婦人隨即做出投降的姿態。<br/>她對上那雙血紅且渙散的瞳孔時，莉莎有些愣住了。她瘦骨嶙峋的，身上四處都有傷痕，幾乎是衣不蔽體的模樣。<br/>「⋯⋯請妳讓他們進來吧，下士小姐⋯⋯」<br/>莉莎以為自己聽錯了，腦袋裡轟轟地響，「什麼？」<br/>「裡面還有好多個孩子，兩三天沒吃東西了，還在哺乳的女人們也早已經沒有奶水了，」婦人哽咽得喘不上氣，停頓了一會兒，「只有讓他們進來，我們才能換點吃食，一直都是這樣的，所以請妳讓他們進來吧⋯⋯」<br/>為什麼呢？為什麼要拜託我這種事呢？<br/>這世界究竟還能醜惡到什麼程度？<br/>莉莎持槍的雙臂霎時沒了力氣，剛剛嚇得坐倒在地的男人站起身撲了撲身上的泥濘，跟著那一夥人鑽進了營帳。<br/>他經過莉莎身邊時，發出了一聲不屑的嗤聲。<br/>在那之後帳裡傳出來的聲音，莉莎都聽不見，卻深深烙印在她靈魂的深處。<br/>太陽出來了，陽光在她冰冷的皮膚上燙著，彷彿地獄的烈火。</p><p> </p><p>烈火焚身的痛苦悲鳴不絕於耳。<br/>鼻腔裡充斥著生肉遭到燒灼的氣味，這讓羅伊已經好一陣子沒辦法嚥下軍中加給的烤肉，甚至走避烤著各種肉類的營火，他寧願咀嚼無味的軍糧。<br/>實驗是科學進步的關鍵，但是他完全不明白，進行這種慘無人道的實驗，人們究竟想要進化成什麼樣的怪物？<br/>他知道了燒傷對人類帶來的痛苦，知道了真皮層受損後將永遠無法復原，知道了三度以上燒傷將造成人類器官或肢體失去功能，三度以上燒燙傷皮膚會呈焦黑色或白色，色素細胞以及神經被破壞，患者疼痛感消失，知道了四度以上燒傷需要截肢。<br/>但他不知道自己為什麼要知道這些。<br/>隨著他對自己的鍊金術越發熟稔，就越感覺自己和人性愈加悖離。羅伊終於明瞭為什麼師父對自己懷有的技術如此戒慎恐懼，就像初次學會駕駛車輛，意識到自己正開著一部巨大的鐵盒子在馬路上橫衝直撞，對於自己可能造成的傷害戰戰兢兢。<br/>原來我這麼天真無知，羅伊在心底嘲笑自己，曾經還為自己發現師父研究的實用價值而沾沾自喜，原來他只是打開了潘朵拉的盒子，得到一把開啟煉獄大門的鎖匙。<br/>惡毒的咒罵聲會隨著敵人陷入休克而終止，然而那些悲鳴永遠不會從羅伊的腦海中淡去，即便掩耳也無濟於事。<br/>「這是今天的最後一個了。」諾克斯拾起手術刀，在已然焦爛的肢體上切割。<br/>羅伊差點脫口說出「謝天謝地」，但一轉念又覺得這天殺的天地有什麼可謝的，自己的解脫有何可謝的。<br/>他收拾著戰俘留下來的個人物品時，忽然瞥見被隨意棄置在地上的衣服口袋裡露出一張紙片，他抽了出來，那是一張伊修瓦爾人抱著一位女孩和妻子站在一起的畫像。<br/>「他還活著嗎？」羅伊幽幽地問。<br/>「剛剛斷氣了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>莉莎已經不知道自己該怎麼辦了。<br/>從涉足這塊土地，不對，從穿上軍服的那一刻起，她便遵循著如山的軍令行動。無論在她心底是否符合世間運轉的常規，反正是命令，她無需思考，只消遵從。<br/>然而她現在既無法遵守自己收到的指令，守好身後的戰俘收容營。更不能順應自己心底對世事的堅持，只得任憑那些噁心、污穢的行為發生。<br/>她的雙膝幾乎撐不住身體的重量，好想就這麼蹲下摀住雙耳，但是她對任務的堅持令她迫使自己挺直腰桿，可是她現在到底守著什麼呢？如果只是繼續站在原地，和裡面那些披著人皮的禽獸有什麼區別？<br/>腦中的轟鳴越來越大聲，她聽不清風聲、哭喊和尖叫聲，只能聽見自己愈加劇烈的心跳，連這樣規律漸強的節奏聽起來都令人作嘔。她可以感覺到自己的靈魂正在被撕扯吞噬，她低頭看見剛剛雨後留下的水窪反射了自己的模樣，令人不忍卒睹。<br/>「霍克愛下士，妳怎麼了？」<br/>熟悉又陌生的嗓音響起，抬頭的那一瞬間用罄了她僅存的體力。<br/>羅伊察覺了，一個箭步上前扶住她的肩頭，「妳還好嗎？身體不舒服嗎？」<br/>他在從實驗室回到駐紮營地的路上經過戰俘營，遠遠地他就從站姿與身形判斷出那是莉莎在站崗，靠近時卻發現她一臉慘白，才出聲喊她，沒想到她幾乎摔落站臺。<br/>莉莎想開口說自己沒事，但是張口了半晌也擠不出一點聲音，就在這片刻沈默中，羅伊聽清了她身後營帳內的動靜，霎時變了臉色。<br/>「我們離開這兒。」羅伊握住她的臂膀想拉她下崗，莉莎卻抵制起來。<br/>「下官還在執勤⋯⋯」<br/>「我會找人來替妳！我命令妳離開這兒！」<br/>他語氣強硬起來，莉莎沒再反對，任他拉著快步走回駐紮營地。<br/>羅伊在營區入口逮到一個馬斯坦古小隊上沒在執勤的下士，讓他去頂了莉莎的勤務，一路上莉莎始終不發一語。<br/>他們回到馬斯坦古的校官帳篷裏，羅伊讓莉莎席地而坐並急切地找了張軍毯披在她身上，她才發現自己的身體冰冷又僵硬。<br/>「妳還好嗎？」羅伊問著的同時，蹲身幫她把緊握著步槍的雙手手指輕輕掰開，將步槍放置在地上。<br/>莉莎沒有回話，任由羅伊搓揉著自己的雙手。羅伊想替她搓出點溫度，她的體溫之低，臉色之死白，令他想起這兩日以來他接觸的那些僅存軀殼了無生氣的肉塊。<br/>然後他們都在他彈指之後化為焦炭。<br/>一陣反胃感翻湧起來，羅伊焦慮地想確認她身上的生命體徵，無論他怎麼搓揉莉莎的手依然冰冷如昔，他只好向上握住她的手腕，發現自己急驟的心律令他判斷不了她的脈搏，又撫上她的頸側，最後按住她的胸口，直到她的心跳躍然於掌。<br/>羅伊鬆了一口氣，她身上獨有的氣味傳來，在他充斥著腐屍焦肉氣味的鼻腔裡，儼然是一種救贖。他忽然在心底回憶起從軍前對她的嚮往，從不帶侵略的單純企慕，到不能忽視的強烈渴求。她總是他一生美好事物的總和⋯⋯<br/>「為什麼要這麼做呢？」她突然淡淡地問。<br/>羅伊以為她在問自己為什麼要確認她的心跳，一時間不知道該怎麼回答，他知道她在這場戰役裡不乏見識死亡，但是他沒有勇氣坦白自己如何習慣導致生命消逝。<br/>「為什麼要這麼做呢？他們⋯⋯」<br/>羅伊這才明白她問的是戰俘營裡發生的事。<br/>「⋯⋯我不知道，也許在這場戰爭中，許多人都已經不再是人⋯⋯」<br/>「⋯⋯您也是嗎？馬斯坦古先生。」<br/>她的問句一寸寸繃緊了他心口的弦線，割出鮮紅的血液。<br/>羅伊感覺到一股直面自己醜惡模樣的窘迫，羞愧難當的同時怒意油然而生。<br/>「也許我比他們都還更加不堪，」玄色的瞳孔沉了下來，「妳覺得很噁心嗎？」<br/>「⋯⋯」莉莎再次沈默。<br/>其實，她更為自己感到噁心，對無能為力的自己感到噁心。她不知道自己有什麼資格評價他，於是無法回答。<br/>羅伊見她不作響，便打算停止這個話題暫離一會兒，站起身時一張紙片從他的褲袋滑落，那是一張一家三口的畫像。畫像中被父親托在胳膊上抱著的女孩臉上有一塊明顯的胎記，莉莎一眼看出了那就是昨天和母親一起蜷縮在車廂裡的女孩。<br/>「為什麼您會有這張畫像？」<br/>「⋯⋯我從戰俘身上找到的。」<br/>羅伊從莉莎睜視的眼光看出她想知道什麼，他嚥了嚥口水，終於還是決定告訴她真相，「他已經死了，我殺死的⋯⋯」<br/>莉莎懸停凝滯的目光匯聚了一團水氣，終於結成碩大的水珠，垂直從眼眶滾落。<br/>她想像著此刻那對母女正面對怎樣的虐待，也許還盼著丈夫、父親能解救她們於水火，然而她們的盼望終究是枉然。<br/>她的眼淚成串滴落，臉上卻漠然如稿。<br/>羅伊聽見自己的內心發出尖銳的哀嚎，像是拉得太緊的琴弦，只能彈奏出恍如撕裂的聲音。<br/>他知道自己做了什麼，也知道莉莎都看見了什麼，無論在他心中或是莉莎的眼裡，他都早已不是人類該有的模樣。<br/>如果現在可以揭開自己的皮肉，藏在下面的，會是怎樣駭人的怪物？在他日夜思索著如何才能不至沈淪時，他早已墜墮至地獄。<br/>莉莎的淚水戳穿了他用以偽裝的最後一點人性，那根被扯緊的心弦瘋狂地顫動起來，羅伊焦急地尋求慰藉，若不如此，彷彿下一刻那根懸掛著自己的細弦就會繃斷，而他將墜落至無盡的深淵。<br/>羅伊扯下最後那層薄薄的偽裝，停止思考，他迫切地感覺到自己需要她，需要她過去對自己盈滿信任且帶著仰慕的眼光，兩條蓮藕似的臂膀將自己接住、包容、含納，需要感受她的一切，需要那短暫的快感，讓他逃出業火焚身的戰場。<br/>他任憑靈魂往萬劫不復之地淪陷。</p><p> </p><p>尖銳的哀鳴在她的腦海不停放送。<br/>她抬眼看著凝視自己的灼熱目光，思緒忽然飄回多年以前，那雙總是衝著自己笑得溫柔似水的玄色目光彷彿躍然於眼前，而今那雙瞳孔下只有藏不住的疲憊與困怠。<br/>莉莎一直都知道那是怎麼一回事，她也曾經對那一切有過美好的嚮往。她看著一寸寸長得比自己更高的青年，看著他堅定投向未來的眼光，在他想像的未來裡，也許會執起她的手。她想過她會帶著羞赧，展開臂彎擁抱他。他向來低沉穩重的嗓音會滲入她的耳廓，沁入她的心脾。她知道自己認知的世界還太小，他會帶著她，拓展她的視野，豐富她的感受。<br/>他的愛慕幾乎是唾手可得，然而不知道是在哪個路口拐錯了彎，當初的青年如今滿眼的挫敗、狼狽、自棄，而她也不再如初。<br/>莉莎憋著氣看著男人緩緩蹲下，不費吹灰之力看清他眼底的灼熱。<br/>那些女人的哭喊彷彿耳蟲，一遍遍在她耳裡咀嚼她的良知，她聽見她們的唾罵。<br/>「共犯。」<br/>內心的疼痛讓她幾乎要原地蜷縮起來，但她知道羅伊想做什麼，她無聲地應允了便沒有移動半分。當她知曉了這一切並不一定需要愛的驅使，她再也沒有資格獲得他溫柔繾綣的撫觸。<br/>她曾經嚮往的一切都在這片舉目烽火的大地上，被燒得體無完膚。<br/>羅伊按住莉莎的肩膀，在她躺倒之時扯開了她腰間的S型腰帶，右手食指隔著底褲按壓她的軟核，另一隻手則解開了她的衣襟。<br/>她忍不住握緊了被棄置在地上的步槍，強壓下內心翻騰的恐懼。羅伊湊近她的右耳發出細碎的呢喃，她聽不清楚，好想扳過他的腦袋讓他在自己的左耳傾訴心聲。但是她克制了這股欲望，如今的她怎麼能聽得起，他可能是那樣款款的低語。<br/>她不慎洩漏出一聲輕嚀，隨即想要咬斷自己的舌根，任何一點點蕩漾起來的幸福都讓她感覺作嘔，她甚至在心底請求他不要那麼謹慎，皮肉的痛苦都好過靈魂的摧折。<br/>羅伊刻意不看她的臉，不忍看抑或是不敢看，他心底也沒個答案，他只是任由雙手在她的身軀上遊走，力道甚至可以說得上粗魯，下一刻又被滿腔的懊悔窒塞，放緩了力道。因為不願直視她的臉龐，羅伊下意識更傾耳去聽她的反應，想知道自己是否也煽起了她的慾火——<br/>「這一切⋯都是您想要的嗎⋯⋯馬斯坦古先生⋯⋯」<br/>這句話穿透過迴盪在腦海中的哀鳴與遠處終日隆隆作響的砲聲，清晰地刺入耳內。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又做夢了。<br/>夢裏的場景是如此熟悉，熟悉到他才剛剛踏入夢的邊境，便察覺到自己正在做夢。<br/>為何人類的大腦可以在睡眠期間構築出這樣具體的夢境呢？這一直以來都是人類科學的謎團，但羅伊猜想，那是因為他的心依舊嚮往。<br/>他環顧了一下周圍，發現自己站在後院的草坪上，晌午的陽光灑在皮膚上暖烘烘的，他甚至可以感覺到空氣中瀰漫著一股香甜，那是他往後的人生中，再也無從觸及的氣味。<br/>「馬斯坦古先生？」<br/>他循聲回過頭，如他所料，蓄著燦金色短髮的女孩捧著一籃子的糕點站在身後。<br/>「妳好，莉莎。」<br/>「您上午上哪裡去了？父親一直在找您。」<br/>「抱歉，我有一些非得處理不可的事。」他微笑表示歉意，「妳又到維斯頓老太太家裡學做糕點了嗎？」<br/>莉莎聽他這麼一問，眼睛有點亮了，走到他身邊掀開蓋著籃子的布巾，「她今天教我做的，瑪德蓮蛋糕，您要嚐一嚐嗎？」<br/>當然好。羅伊笑著從籃中拾起一塊蛋糕，奮力掩飾著他嚐不出味道的鼻酸，「很好吃。」<br/>他在夢裡嚐不出味道，但是他並沒有說謊，那是他記憶中最美味的蛋糕。<br/>莉莎看起來很高興，又將蛋糕布蓋了起來。<br/>「話說回來，維斯頓家的男孩最近怎麼樣？他也嚐過妳的蛋糕了嗎？」他抿著笑問。<br/>莉莎的笑容有些黯淡下來，「不，我剛剛離開的時候他不在家，為什麼這麼問呢？」<br/>「他一直對妳很好。」<br/>「⋯⋯我知道。」<br/>莉莎的情緒讓夢境開始有些不穩定，羅伊知道自己快要醒過來了。<br/>「我要去遠方了，莉莎，」他保持著一貫的微笑「他會珍惜妳的。」<br/>小小的莉莎揪著裙擺，羅伊的視野更加撼動了起來。<br/>「這是您想要的嗎？馬斯坦古先生？」<br/>——他醒了過來，發現自己大汗淋漓，胸悶疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>中央市的風一如往常，既冷冽又潮濕，他終究是待不習慣。然而如今要告別了，又興起一股難捨。<br/>「從明天起，我就要到伊修瓦爾報到了。」羅伊在墓前擺上花束，蹲下時一陣青草混著泥土的氣味撲上鼻來，「我終於追上你了，休斯准將。」<br/>葬禮那時，新翻的泥土和著死寂的味道，如今都被青綠的草地覆蓋了。<br/>「葛蕾西亞她們我會安排好的，不需要擔心。」<br/>羅伊蹲著沒起身，看著墓碑上的刻字都有了一點歲月的痕跡，不禁有些呀然，原來已經過去這麼長一段時間，他卻常常感覺還是昨日而已——那新痛的滋味。<br/>他撐著膝蓋站起，心底有些釋然，身後傳來穩健的腳步聲，他沒有轉頭。<br/>「快要下雨了，我們該回去了，准將。」<br/>羅伊聞言輕笑起來，「妳總是十年如一日的沒什麼改變呢。」說完他又覺得不太對，她還是變了，跟幼時的記憶相比，生命在她身上留下太多的劃痕。但是她的本質確實沒有改變，只是在移與不移變與不變之間，也許他們都不太認得自己了。<br/>「妳的行李都收拾好了嗎？」<br/>他偕莉莎步出墓園，這大概會是短時間內最後一次來看摯友。<br/>「下官很早就收拾好了，倒是您，什麼都沒收拾對嗎？」<br/>真了解我呢。他笑得更樂了。<br/>莉莎知道，除了重要物品，他什麼也不會帶走的。他會找塊空地，把不需要的或不能回首的事物一個彈指全部燒掉。剩下的就塵封在原本的空間裡，就像當年離開霍克愛宅，他存在的證明就那麼永遠留在她的心裡。<br/>莉莎猜想他是慣於在不同的環境留下自己的棲身之所，所謂狡兔三窟，實在是再適合他不過了。<br/>他們終於走上鋪了磚頭的人行道，軍靴敲響的頻率一直很一致，只是這樣而已，就能讓她發自內心感覺到安穩。<br/>「我不知道要帶什麼去，上尉。」羅伊忽然開口。<br/>莉莎從他的語氣聽出來，他問的不單單只是帶著哪些具體的東西去這樣的問題。<br/>他也許不知道該帶著愧疚、自責還是補償的心態重回那塊大地，就像犯了錯誤要當著面向他人道歉那樣難堪。<br/>「下官也不知道，但我想，讓所有人都可以找回自己真正需要的一切，就是我們此行的目的。」其實她也不知道該帶著怎樣的心境重回那塊被自己蹂躪過的土地。<br/>羅伊往回望了一眼燃燒著中央市天空的夕陽，思緒先一步到了黃沙漫天的伊修瓦爾，被他燃起的烽火蔓延遍佈的伊修瓦爾。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎從來沒有想過會再回到這個地方，第一次來的這裡就是一片荒漠，低矮破落的黃土小房，沒不著腳踝的蓄水池等等。如今那些房子早已被沙漠風化侵蝕，只剩下勉強可以辨識的痕跡，顯示這裡曾是人類的居所。<br/>東方司令部距離伊修瓦爾還有一段路程，為了加快重建腳步，羅伊將建設基地直接設在當地。軍綠色的營帳被支起來的時候，一股令人寒戰的感覺爬上她的背脊。<br/>莉莎忽然很想去看一看，一直留在記憶裡的那一頂大帳篷。<br/>她在營區駐紮作業完成後，向羅伊提出了申請，想單獨巡視周遭。<br/>「不可以。」<br/>被羅伊果斷拒絕了。他繼續整理著各方送來的資料與報告，臨時搭的指揮中心一片狼籍。<br/>「現在流落異鄉的伊修瓦爾人陸陸續續回到這裡，無論目的為何，我們亞美斯多利斯人又再度踏足他們的地盤，萬一遇到懷有惡意的伊修瓦爾人，太危險了，我不可能讓妳單獨去的。」<br/>羅伊正想提出自己陪她一同前往，卻先被莉莎堵住了嘴，「下官會請邁爾斯少校和我一同前去。」<br/>「邁爾斯？」<br/>「是的，我和您一起去是沒有任何意義的。」<br/>莉莎赤紅的雙目中倒映著軟弱的自己，羅伊看得真真切切。<br/>她知道如果是他們兩個一起去，如果真的遭到伊修瓦爾人的攻擊，兩人之間沒有人會出於防衛而動用武力的，將自己視為此地罪人的二人是做不到的。<br/>羅伊停下手上的動作，「我明白了，冰雪女王培育出來的人，在這種時候比較有幫助呢。」</p><p> </p><p>「讓您陪我到這種地方，下官非常抱歉。」<br/>「我接受妳的道歉。」<br/>邁爾斯的回應讓莉莎有些訝異，但是她的歉然是真心的，身上流淌著伊修瓦爾血液的邁爾斯，縱使沒有親身參與內戰，光是看著戰後留下的痕跡，大概都知道自己對他的同胞做過了什麼事吧。<br/>「為什麼您願意跟我一起來呢？」<br/>「我想知道這裡發生過什麼，不是聽說的，沒有被美化過的經歷。」邁爾斯用手撫過砲火炸開後留下的燒灼痕跡，跺過斷成廢柴的屋脊。<br/>「和您聽說的一樣嗎？」<br/>「比我聽說的噁心。」<br/>莉莎聞言不禁一顫。<br/>「我更想知道妳為什麼想要回來？」<br/>他們離開坍塌的民房，繼續跟著莉莎的腳步前進。<br/>「下官想要知道，一直以來出現在惡夢裡的場景和現實是否一樣。」<br/>想像出來的畫面沒有任何限制，她甚至覺得比真實情況更為慘烈，日日糾纏的夢魘，莉莎想知道是自己的腦袋構築的還是真實的。<br/>通往戰俘營的道路和記憶中一模一樣，腦中的畫面鮮明起來，反胃與暈眩也越發強烈。<br/>塑料布搭成的營帳與自然規律背道而馳，在所有人跡幾乎被風砂吞噬殆盡的沙漠中依然屹立不搖。莉莎掀開帳簾，一股子腥臭撲面而來，生物腐化的氣味瀰漫整個空間。帳內排列著數張鐵床，其上焊著鐵柱與鐵鍊，人類的衣物、用品散落各處，帳面與地面都沾染了發黑的血液。<br/>「這是什麼地方⋯⋯」<br/>「關押戰俘的地方。」<br/>空氣陷入凝滯，莉莎不確定是因為此處的氣味太難消化，還是自己無法也無膽解讀邁爾斯傳遞而來的訊息。<br/>忽然，帳簾被掀動的聲音打破了沈默，莉莎馬上按住槍柄回頭，被陽光裁剪的人影出現在入口，邁爾斯已經拔出手槍指著來人。<br/>「是誰？」<br/>莉莎看出了那個人影十分瘦小，但逆著光線她只能看出輪廓。<br/>「⋯⋯你們是誰？」<br/>來人發出微弱的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎可以聽見自己的胸膛內狂亂的心跳，她不知道這算是上天仁慈的恩賜，還是再一次的折磨。<br/>眼前瘦骨嶙峋的少女臉上有著一塊彷彿也烙印在她身上的胎記，那是一張她永遠無法忘懷的臉龐。<br/>「妳是誰？為什麼來這裡？」邁爾斯再次詢問，同時脫下他的墨鏡。<br/>少女看清了他的瞳孔，表情才稍微放鬆，「我叫莎伊，我的母親在這裡死去，我想這裡應該有她遺留下來的東西。」<br/>她的視線落在莉莎身上，莉莎不知道她是否能認出自己，也不知道該不該率先自承，只得抿緊雙唇僵硬站著。<br/>「我是邁爾斯，這位是霍克愛上尉。我很遺憾，但是裡面似乎沒有留下什麼。」<br/>莉莎看出邁爾斯想勸阻莎伊進入帳內。<br/>「我也這樣想，但我還是希望可以親眼確認，畢竟我離開這裡前，甚至沒有機會好好和她告別。」<br/>邁爾斯眼看阻止不了，便也不再嘗試。<br/>莎伊輕輕向他們點頭，轉身進入營帳以前，莉莎終於震動聲帶發出聲音。<br/>「等等⋯⋯」<br/>「是？」<br/>「我想這應該是妳的⋯⋯」莉莎從懷裡拿出泛黃的紙頁，那是當年馬斯坦古拾獲的畫像，「畫像上應該是妳的父親，很遺憾，他也已經不在了。」<br/>莎伊看著那張已經淡得幾乎不可見的紙張接過，眼眶迅速地發紅，「謝謝妳，我已經快要想不起父母的臉，現在我可以想起來了。」<br/>這句感謝讓莉莎愧疚難當，「妳在戰俘營裡⋯⋯」<br/>莎伊看出她想詢問什麼又無法啟口，逕自回應了她的問題，「我進去的時候還很年幼，母親也拚了命保護我，但年紀不意味著免於不人道的待遇⋯⋯」她停頓了一會兒，「我想我臉上的胎記勉強保全了一部分的我，總之，我是戰爭結束前，少數完整離開戰俘營的俘虜。」<br/>「我很抱歉⋯⋯」<br/>她的聲音無法掩飾地顫抖著。<br/>莎伊沒有馬上回應，這沒有得到回音的每一秒，都像刀鋒在身上刻畫。<br/>「我沒有辦法原諒你們，我想妳可以體諒，但是我猜，我們都更不能原諒自己。」<br/>「我們都獨自苟活下來了。」莎伊用指腹輕輕撫過畫像，「那麼多人犧牲才換得我的存活，我曾經懷疑過自己真的值得嗎？」<br/>大風颳起的砂石刺進莉莎的心裡。<br/>「但是，一直扮演著受害者而顧影自憐，只不過是在為自己害怕追求理想的未來會失敗找藉口而已。」她抬眼看著莉莎，緋紅的雙眸閃爍著，「只要拿過去絆著自己，想要的未來沒有發生就不是自己的責任了，我不喜歡這樣的感覺。我想，我的爸爸媽媽也不希望我一直活在已經過去的日子裏。」<br/>莎伊說完再次微微向他們頷首，轉身進入營帳。<br/>他們看著少女的身影消失在帳幕內，撲面吹來的沙塵竄入莉莎的眼裡。</p><p> </p><p>無論是哪一處的辦公室，唯一不變的就是堆積在案頭的公文總是能將他淹沒。臨時搭建的電力系統還不穩定，帳內的日光燈偶爾明明滅滅地閃爍著。<br/>「你曾經在這裡生活過嗎？」羅伊拉過紙張，發現鋼筆刮蹭在紙面上感覺有點粗糙。<br/>「報告長官，沒有，雖然祖父是伊修瓦爾人，但是我一直都生活在父親身邊。」<br/>羅伊點了點頭，朝對面的人遞出文件，「這麼說來真奇怪，我正在跟一個伊修瓦爾人分享生活在伊修瓦爾的感覺。」他說完自己苦笑起來。<br/>邁爾斯接下他遞過來的文件，按分類整理。<br/>「伊修瓦爾的風乾得讓人全身皹裂，嘴裡隨時都能咬到細沙，白天熱得讓人快要脫水，晚上又凍得要命。」<br/>「下官這段時間也體會到了。」<br/>「不知道戰爭以前，這裡的生活是怎麼樣的。」<br/>羅伊拿起鋼筆，在乾涸的筆管裏注入黑墨，「我想像不到，這樣貧瘠的土地要怎麼讓人們感覺到幸福。」<br/>「下官建議您可以和斯卡共同探討這個問題，不過我認為您也不需要過度憂慮，『整個世界都是伊修瓦拉神的懷抱，』伊修瓦爾本來就是個強韌的民族。」<br/>「但是，你敢說這一切不是我親手造成的嗎？」這一切的破敗與死寂。<br/>羅伊想關上墨水罐，卻失手揮倒了罐子，墨水漫上桌面，他嘖了一聲，急著將文件從桌面上拿開以免沾上墨汁。<br/>邁爾斯走向前幫忙收拾，掃視了一眼渾身狼狽的上司，「長官，下官有話想說，可能有些失禮。」<br/>「但說無妨。」羅伊猜想他是想數落自己成事不足，敗事有餘，就像遠在北方的冰雪女王一直以來對他的評價。<br/>「你太狂妄了，煉金術師。」<br/>這句話像一耳刮子搧在他的臉上，羅伊霎時愣住了。<br/>「縱使您是叱吒戰場的焰之鍊金術師，在戰爭中奪走無數生命，您也只是區區的人類，人類單憑一己之力是不可能消滅一個民族的，伊修瓦爾的意志流傳了下來。就算是當年和您一樣戰績烜赫的金普利和諾蘭，一樣有可能一朝被奪了性命，萬物本就相生相剋。為無法改變的過去懊惱且折磨自己，在我看來，只是自我滿足而已。」<br/>「但是，我是共犯⋯⋯」<br/>「我們都是，我也披上了這身軍服，在當時無能為力。」<br/>邁爾斯推了推眼鏡，「在布里克斯的時候我明白了，無力就是我的原罪。現在的我終於有能力改變一切，這時候回頭譴責無能的自己又能扭轉什麼呢？」<br/>即使隔著鏡片，羅伊依然能感覺到他的目光直直投射而來。<br/>「難道您認為，當年的自己有辦法和召喚神並且操縱著政府的人造人權衡嗎？不承認自己的無力就是一種自大，不願意掙脫過去追求未來就是一種軟弱。說穿了，您只是害怕現在的自己依然不夠強大，害怕成為不了理想的自己，害怕別人對您失望而已。」<br/>羅伊再也答不上話。<br/>「下官失禮了。」邁爾斯腳跟併攏行了個禮，繼續收拾起桌上的文件。<br/>那塊墨漬已經蔓延成一塊醜陋的圖樣。</p><p> </p><p>「不知道是不是布里克斯的女王交待他的，真的是狠狠被訓了一頓。」<br/>莉莎在他的右後方半步距離內，與羅伊一起走向停車場。由於隔日要回到東方司令部述職，他們決定前一天啟程方便翌日一早的會議。<br/>她看著長官頹著雙肩，心想邁爾斯也不是個小角色，真不愧是北壁出身的人。<br/>「下官也受教了。」聽完羅伊的原話轉述，莉莎也不得不感覺到自己彷彿站在他身邊一起聽訓。<br/>這句話引起羅伊注意，正想問她害怕追求的未來是什麼樣子的？一陣快步靠近的腳步聲響起，他們同時提起心眼回頭查看，原來是一旁工程處的師傅。<br/>來人才到他們跟前便舉手行禮，兩人還摸不著頭緒，不知道為什麼一般民眾要朝自己敬禮。<br/>莉莎定睛一看，在認出對方的瞬間打了一個寒顫。<br/>「長官，能否私下耽誤妳一點時間？」師傅放下行禮的右手。<br/>羅伊發現來人是衝著莉莎，也察覺到她細微的心理變化，下意識想站到她前方。<br/>「沒事，抱歉，准將，請給我一點時間。」<br/>「是妳認識的人嗎？」<br/>「⋯⋯是的。」<br/>羅伊見她堅持，便沒再阻止，「我在前面等妳。」<br/>莉莎跟著師傅往回走了一小段距離，她沒走遠好讓羅伊能一直看見自己。跟著男子時她發現對方兩腳著地的力道不同，雖然細微，但逃不過她的鷹眼。<br/>「這裡可以了，准將聽不見我們說話的。」<br/>「冒昧打擾您了，長官，很高興見到您還活著。」師傅脫下工程帽，滄桑與歲月盡寫在臉上。<br/>「⋯⋯我也很高興你還活著，至少在那場戰爭後，活著都是上天的恩典。」<br/>當年在戰俘營前的意氣風發與狂妄都已不復見，眼前的男子和他們第一次見面時的印象相去太遠。<br/>「我不知道該不該為自己還活著感到高興。戰爭結束後，這麼多年以來，我都在為當時沒有接納您的勸阻深深後悔。」<br/>莉莎靜靜地聽著。<br/>「內戰結束前我就退伍了，回歸到正常生活後我才發現，戰場上的自己已經算不上可以被稱為人類的生物。在戰場這樣的環境，讓我們不知不覺變成只記得求生和遵循慾望的野獸，大概是因為不知道自己什麼時候會死去⋯⋯」<br/>「你的腳⋯⋯」<br/>師傅掀起左腿褲管，下面藏的是閃著金屬光芒的機械鎧，「我的左腿被炸斷，幸運地離開了戰場，那天和我一起進入戰俘營的前輩全部都戰死了。」<br/>「我很遺憾。」<br/>「也許在那裡死去才是最好的，我曾淪落為野獸，回歸人類社會後根本無法適應。戰前和我有著婚約的女孩離開我了，我總是在她口中聽見戰俘營裡的女人的哭喊與哀鳴，根本沒辦法好好和她相處，每到夜裡熟睡，也會因為害怕身旁的人扼住自己的脖子驚醒或失控攻擊她。」<br/>莉莎不知道該不該，或應該怎麼安慰，於是繼續沈默，她知道現在他需要的也不是寬慰，而是出口。<br/>「我很想說服自己，我不是故意讓自己淪落為怪物，是戰場和環境驅使的⋯⋯」<br/>莉莎看進他的眼眸，迷惘中帶著求助的信息。<br/>「但是您曾經試圖阻止我，是我選擇無視您的阻撓，一腳踏入非人的世界。」<br/>加害者也得不到安寧，莉莎在他身上看著那個苦苦自責的自己，這麼多年來，她也無法對自己說出一句原諒。<br/>「我們都曾經讓自己失望過⋯⋯」她努力壓抑顫抖的聲音，「拚命活著本來就醜態百出，但是，既然我們已經讓這麼多人犧牲換取自己的存活，好好活下去就是我們的任務了。」<br/>「好好活下去，不是帶著自己是不是該死的自問，而是怎麼樣的明天才不辜負好不容易保住的生命。」<br/>師傅和她告別以前，朝她欠身敬禮，她希望他找到了出口，而自己的出口似乎也在隱隱發光。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎在車上一直很安靜，這讓羅伊有點坐立難安。<br/>「你們談了什麼呢？」<br/>他轉動著方向盤，用眼角餘光觀察副官，他擔心她並不想談。<br/>所幸她沒有，把剛剛的談話內容如實說出。<br/>「原來如此，我還以為又是妳的追求者，幸好不是。」他故作輕鬆地笑著說。<br/>「為什麼幸好？」她問。<br/>「像我和他這種雙手染滿鮮血的人，怎麼有資格追求妳呢。」<br/>他誤判了當下的氛圍，自顧自地閒聊起來，「妳還記得小時候同鎮的維斯頓家的山姆吧？他一直很喜歡妳，可惜妳始終沒有接受他的追求，維斯頓老太太也很照顧妳啊，如果當初選擇他留在鎮上就好了。」<br/>他後知後覺地感覺到上尉周遭的氣壓急遽下降，正要反應過來已經來不及了。<br/>「下官總算是知道您在邁爾斯少校眼裡有多麼討人厭了。」<br/>「啊？」<br/>「維斯頓確實對我很好，但是他根本不知道我想要什麼，對重要的事閉口不談，從來沒有親口說過喜歡我，自顧自地猛獻殷勤，以為我會感到開心他也就會開心，說穿了不過是種自我滿足而已。」<br/>車子駛進下榻旅宿的停車場，羅伊拉起手煞，轉頭發現莉莎直瞅著自己。<br/>「我要怎麼相信，一個從來不親口告白，也不在乎我真正想要的是什麼的人，是真的喜歡我？」<br/>羅伊窘迫地握緊方向盤，想大聲反駁自己怎麼可能不在乎，但是話到了嘴邊又像化作銀針一般，扎得他開不了口。<br/>他掙扎了好一會兒，乾澀的喉嚨才好不容易把那口氣擠了出去，「妳想要什麼？」<br/>莉莎還是盯著他。<br/>「我想要知道，惡夢不是真的。」<br/>久未被撥動的心弦驟然顫動，發出恍若瓷器摔落地面的刺耳聲響。</p><p> </p><p>簡直是痛得要命。<br/>——無論是聽見她那麼說，還是現在要把自己赤裸的真心捧出來時，層層剝開包裹它的防備那樣剝皮削骨般的疼痛。<br/>他們一直做著一樣的惡夢，他夢見自己讓她離開自己去找更好的未來；她夢見他推開她因為他正視不了自己醜惡的面目。<br/>他撥開散落在她額前的細髮，用乾裂的雙唇輕撫，從額面到眉間，從鼻尖到唇角。<br/>窗外傳來伊修瓦爾地區沒有的車行聲與人們的笑語聲，但那都沒有彼此的低喘來得貫耳。旅社裡的這一方小空間彷彿與世獨立，隔絕了外在一切的紛擾。<br/>羅伊的手探進襯衣與肌膚之間的縫隙，在她的胸骨與胸沿下游走。同時他仍在細膩地親吻，她面頰上每一處軟糯與藏匿的舌尖。莉莎仰起臉角，他看準了她誘人的頸線咬下，隨即聽見她一聲輕嚀。<br/>多年前的記憶倏地竄進她的腦海，噁心感和既視感一同湧上。她忍不住緊緊揪住羅伊支在兩側的手臂，手指纏住他的袖子。<br/>惡夢在她的眼皮底下蔓延，女人的尖叫在腦海中迴盪，她不知道該如何坦然接納內心奔湧的喜悅。她想相信這一切應該建立在情感的基礎上，而非人類純然的慾望。<br/>他瞧見了，俯身靠近她的左耳，低聲呢喃著，「沒事的。」<br/>接著他偏頭輕吮她的耳垂，耐心等她從顫抖中平復。<br/>他們同時鬆開一點點心弦，讓胸膛內響徹的聲音漸漸柔和。<br/>羅伊吻上未被內衣包攏的肌膚，五指輕輕施力在掌心充盈的柔軟，嘴上動作忙碌使他的呼吸愈發急促，一聲悶哼以後他索性將她的內衣往上拉扯，張口便含住。<br/>肌膚的微鹹在口中擴散，耳邊傳來她隔著胸板依然狂亂的心跳。他的舌尖與唇瓣輕輕揉、撚，終於令她忍不住撐起腰枝。羅伊趁隙伸入手臂，讓她離開床鋪與自己緊緊貼合，莉莎也攀抱著他的頸肩。<br/>他就這麼堅持了一陣，接著大手溜過她空懸的腰後，伸進捏住她的臀。莉莎感覺到他的手掌撫摩著，經過髂骨後滑入雙腿之間，他繃緊手上的關節令其凸起，摩挲著她的腿間。<br/>她發出有些高亢的聲音表達疑惑，羅伊沒想等她想明白，只是繼續手上的動作。他稍稍轉平手掌便分開了她的腿，撐開手指愣是略過核心，他用掌面與指節按壓並來回輕撫給予刺激。<br/>每一個不慎從她嘴裡洩漏出來的聲音，他都虔誠地諦聽著。<br/>他的呼吸一次比一次沈重，汗水使他的身體越來越黏膩，但是他不以為意。他感覺到手心濕溽又滑潤，便用中指在裂縫間沾取，一瞬間按住她的軟核。<br/>羅伊可以聽見她咬緊牙關的喘音，令他打從心底搔癢起來。<br/>他可以摸到那已屹然堅立的地方，指腹在其上來回跳躍，惹得莉莎渾身輕顫。未全褪的褲子限制了他的操作，他暫時停下，捉住她的褲頭，莉莎也撐起腰支起臀，讓他把粗硬的褲子甩在地上。<br/>滾燙的手指再次回到崗位，一波一波堆疊層遞的快感讓莉莎不自覺繃緊全身，似乎不小心開啟朱唇，胸膛內的物體就會自喉頭蹦出，她只得賣力咬著下唇。<br/>終於在一次她仰頭呼吸卻遲遲未吐氣的時候，羅伊撒開了手。</p><p> </p><p>大口吸進來的冷空氣澆灌在她炙熱的胸腔，周遭似乎沒有比自己更為滾燙的了。<br/>她才這麼想，便對上羅伊直勾勾的雙目。<br/>汗珠從他的額角滾落下來，莉莎可以看出他的劇烈呼吸並非來自方才的活動，而是他的隱忍。<br/>他又俯下身吻她，權當短暫的休息。他趁隙騰出手剝除自己的褲子，莉莎才發覺自己剛剛想錯了，還有著比她更為滾燙的存在。<br/>羅伊抱住她的腦袋啄吻每個雙唇所及之處，同時輕輕地向她叩問。<br/>「嗯⋯⋯？」她再次發出疑聲。<br/>他近得與她幾乎間不容髮、密不可分，她只消張口便得詢問，「這一切⋯⋯都是您想要的嗎？」<br/>「是，」羅伊找到與她目光交匯之處，「是我一直想要的；這一輩子，從過去到現在，未有一刻不想。」<br/>多年以前他需求孔亟的接納與包容終於被他擁在懷裡，心弦鬆開了，他聽見輕揉慢撚演奏的和諧樂章。</p><p> </p><p>後記：<br/>感謝看完這一萬五千多字的您，我的腦漿已經沸騰，其實沒有要多說什麼了<br/>由衷感謝叉老師提供這麼優秀的題材，好久沒有這麼燒腦，希望沒有枉費這個題目<br/>寫最後兩段的流暢讓我看清了自己（放棄掙扎）<br/>再次感謝您撥冗閱讀<br/>希望您讀得愉快</p><p>祝 新年快樂</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>